sw_distant_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Tennigan Ido
Joshua Tennigan "Josh" Ido, a force-sensitive human male, was a renowned Resistance diplomat during the First Order-Resistance War. He went by the name Tennigan Ido during the 1 year war to protect his identity of being a force-sensitive, in which he was unaware of. On his way to Dantooine to try to ease the situation of the locals, he saw a cave where he met Amber Kenobi, Nathan Crimson, Kayla Solo and Nova and eventually a crew was formed led by Nova. Before the Galactica-Chaos Empire War, a guy named Atorias killed Joshua in order to stop "The Abyss" from showing up. After his death, he was resurrected to be one of the 100 Galactic Knights of Galactica for the war against the Chaos Empire. During the war, he met Thea, who was a Chaos Warrior. Early life Born in the Outer Rim in Tatooine 35 years prior to the Starlight Crisis, Joshua was born to Maxine and Damien and has a older brother named Mason. He would spend his time going outside and play with his friends, but he was very unsocial, and would eventually isolate himself from society for more than 10 years. Resistance diplomat On 8 BSC, he applied himself as a diplomat for the Resistance in hopes to de-escalate the war that was about to happen. 4 months before the Starkiller Incident, he met Nova, Amber, Nathan and Kayla. He had helped Kayla with her injury and eventually formed a friends team. Revan Uprising On 7 BSC, after the end of the War, he felt a disturbance in the force. He thought someone had died but it was far worse. He felt that a Dark Lord of the Sith rose from the ashes and built an army to conquer the galaxy. He tried to stop him, but was weakened and eventually almost destroyed by Revan. Living a life with only trauma's During his fight with Revan, Revan easily overwhelmed Joshua, cutting all his limbs off and leaving him to die. Amber called for help but no one came. After recovery, he suffered from PTSD, often hallucinating and sweating profusely. Last confrontation with the Dark Lord Joshua and the team went to Dromund to finally destroy Revan. But there was a little plot twist, Revan had posessed Nova and made her turn against her own group. She was eventually defeated by Amber whilst Joshua and Hollow was fighting Revan. Finally, Revan was defeated and Joshua was critically injured in the process. Self-exile on Hoth In Death's Purge, Joshua acted as a mentor to Rustin, as he was the leader of Galactica (formerly Divine Republic) and had no idea how leadership worked. Joshua was very sick and was in no condition of fighting. Killed by an unknown person. Someone named Atorias killed Joshua to stop "The Abyss" from rising, in which he said killing him is the only cure. Atorias also said that Joshua had some unknown virus and the only to stop the virus from spreading is to, obviously, kill him. Galactic Draft 2 months after his death, he was resurrected by Talia Gene, otherwise known as Canary. Category:Characters